1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems and, particularly, to a server testing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade server systems usually include a number of servers. Each server needs to pass a switching test. In the switching test, the server is repeatedly turned on and turned off (usually hundreds of times) to ensure the server system can work properly. However, the switching test is carried out manually at present, which is an inefficient use of labor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a server testing system which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.